


Dragon, Come Home

by Life_From_The_Ashes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_From_The_Ashes/pseuds/Life_From_The_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Levy and Gajeel had met when they were kids? A cute and fluffy GaLe story for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon, Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Fairy Tail
> 
> Characters: Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox
> 
> Prompt: What if Levy and Gajeel met when they were kids?
> 
> Prompt Made By: Lystra
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own this series or characters. I’m just having a bit of fun with the characters.

“Gajeel.”

A young red-eyed boy turned towards the small bluenette. While passing though the city of Hollem, he had stopped a group of older children from hurting the smaller girl. In return she snuck him into the orphanage she lived at so he could have a warm meal and get some rest. He had meant to leave before she had awoken. Gajeel didn’t do well with goodbyes.

“What is it, Shrimp?”

The tiny girl puffed up her cheeks in annoyance, “I told you my name is Levy!” She sighed, “Anyway, I want to go with you.”

Gajeel frowned, “I’m not doing this for fun. I’m looking for my Old Man. It could be dangerous. You should stay here where you’re safe.”

“I know that!” Levy stomped her foot and glared at the taller boy. “But I also know that I’ll be safe if I’m with you. I don’t want to worry about stupid kids or what the caretakers at the orphanage are going to say. I want to be free.”

Levy was close to tears at this point and Gajeel sighed. “Fine you can come, but you better not complain.”

Smiling, she nodded and grabbed his hand as they left the city, neither one looking back.

For over a year the pair traveled together throughout Fiore. Levy kept her promise and never complained, even when they went weeks only eating berries and the occasional small anime Gajeel was able to catch. Or when they’d go without soap for a while.

As time when on the pair grew closer and closer. Gajeel told her about being a dragon slayer and how his father was a dragon who had disappeared. Levy called him her dragon. In return, Levy told him about how her parents were murdered and her aunt had left her at the orphanage. Gajeel said that made her his treasure.

They learned more about each other and kept no secrets. When Levy asked Gajeel about dragons, he told her everything he knew and even told her how dragons and dragon slayers choose one life-mate. When Gajeel asked about Levy’s parents, she told him about how her mother would always read to her and how books always made her think of them.

Gajeel realized that she really missed being able to read. So he began stealing a book or two for Levy when he snuck into cities to steal food for the two of them. They couldn’t keep all of the books, since they were always on the move, so when he went to steal a new book, he would leave the old one in it’s place. They only book Levy refused to leave behind was the first book Gajeel had given her. It was a simple book that listed all the different types of metal in Fiore, along with their properties and locations. She thought it was cute since his favorite thing to eat was iron.

After a couple of months Levy told Gajeel that she wished she could learn magic. The next time he snuck into a city he found her a beginners book on Solid Script letter magic. Gajeel had almost gotten caught and had lost some of the food he had grabbed, but when Levy beamed at him he didn’t mind. She first began to crate different types of metal for Gajeel to try, writing down his comments in her oldest book so that she could remember his favorites.

The pair seemed to balance each other out. Gajeel helped Levy grow stronger and more confident. Levy helped Gajeel learn how to read better and kept him from completely shutting out the rest of the world.

Eventually Levy and Gajeel found themselves on the outskirts of Magnolia…

“Is there anything you’d like me to try and grab?”

Levy smiled up from her latest book in their temporary camp. Her blue hair was long and dirty. Her clothes were ripped and beginning to get too tight. “Maybe a dress and some good shoes? Oh! And if you can grab soap too that would be great.”

Gajeel nodded, his long hair going into his eyes momentarily. His clothes were also pretty worn and he made a mental note to try and grab something new for himself. “Anything specific for foods?”

“Some candy?”

“Gijiji. I’ll see what I can do, Shrimp.”

Levy giggled and waved as Gajeel snuck towards the city. She began to practice her letter magic while she waited, know that he would be a while. It was a well-practiced routine by this point between the two.

Currently Levy as learning how to read and translate different runes, as she was getting pretty good at script magic already. Her specialty by far was different types of metals, but she wanted to learn something really new. In the neighboring city Gajeel had managed to find her a couple books on the art of translating runes and the skills involved. While she had found script magic came naturally to her, this offset of letter magic was much more challenging. She loved it.

A few hours later Levy saw a familiar silhouette appear in the distance. She smiled to herself as she got up, wiping the dust of her dress, before rushing forward to grab one of the bags Gajeel was carrying.

“What did you get?” Levy was almost bouncing in excitement.

“Gijiji. Give me a moment and I’ll show you.” She pouted a bit, but watched silently as he unloaded everything from the bags.

The first thing he pulled out was a simple orange dress covered in white flowers. A pair of white shoes and an orange ribbon she could use to keep her hair out of her eyes quickly followed it. Levy squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, making Gajeel laugh his signature laugh. He also pulled out some loose black pants, black boots, and a black headband for himself.

The second bag contained some honey scented soap, shampoo, and conditioner. It was rare for them to have all three, so Levy was pleasantly surprised. (Not to mention she was pleased that he remembered her favorite scent.) There was also a new washcloth for Levy and some new undergarments for both of them.

The third and final bag was carrying all the food. Gajeel took out a few apples, bread, chicken, bbq sauce, lettuce, tomatoes, and a small bag of sour candies.

Levy grabbed her new clothes and soap before heading to the nearby river to get clean. Gajeel began to cook the chicken while also keeping an eye out to make sure no one stuck up on Levy while she was bathing.

When she was done, Levy took over cooking and Gajeel went to have his own bath. She was just putting the finishing touches on the sandwiches when he returned.

The pair were talking and eating when Gajeel heard footsteps heading towards them. He growled and Levy shot forward to hide behind Gajeel. She handed him a small piece of iron she made. He ate in quickly and crouched, ready to attack.

A very small old man walked into the clearing. From appearance alone, he didn’t look very threatening. However Gajeel could sense immense power coming off him in waves. He could tell he wouldn’t be able to beat the old man, but hopefully he cold buy time for Levy to get away.

Carefully Gajeel watch as the man took in the surroundings, from the half-eaten food on the ground to Levy and himself. He was sure the man could see how frightened the two of them felt. Gajeel prepared to save Levy, no matter what it would take.

As the man took a step forward a growl tore from Gajeel’s throat and he felt Levy hide further behind him, getting ready to run. The man help up his hands in a non-threatening manner and stopped walking. Red eyes watched him carefully as he began to speak.

“A friend of mine was telling me about how two rare magic books were stolen from his shop the other day.” Gajeel felt himself tense and Levy’s eyes darted towards the books next to them. “When I looked into it, it came to my attention that books have been stolen in various shops throughout Fiore. When you put together those incidents, along with some from other shops, a timeline presented itself. The path the thief seemed to be following led towards Magnolia. So when a shop owner told me that some food was stolen earlier today, I suspected it would be the same person.”

Before Gajeel and Levy could react, the man sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you children. My name is Makarov Dreyar and I’m the master of the local wizard guild Fairy Tail. I provide a home for anyone who needs one, including children. What are your names?”

Still tense, Gajeel reached one hand behind him and felt Levy grab it. He sensed her smile as she played with his fingers. She trusted the man, Makarov. “Gajeel.” He said shortly.

“Levy clutched his hand and nervously said, “Levy McGarden.”

Makarov smiled warmly, “And would I be correct in assuming both of you are wizards?”

Levy nodded quickly, her eyes once again darting towards the books.

“In that case, I would like to invite the two of you to join my guild.”

Shocked, Gajeel and Levy looked at each other, having a silnt conversation.

What do you think, Dragon?

I‘m not sure…we need time to discuss.

Levy nodded and looked back at Makarov, “Can we give you our answer tomorrow?”

Makarov smiled, “The guild is located at the far end of the city, you can’t miss it.” He narrowed his eyes in warning, “Even if you don’t join, I expect the stealing to stop.” Turning around Makarov headed back to Magnolia.

The next morning a blue-haired girl wearing an orange dress and a black headband appeared at the guild alone.

~10 Years Later~

Levy McGarden sat alone at a table in the noisy guildhall, reading an old and obviously worn book. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her signature black headband kept the few stray hairs from getting in her eyes. A pen was in her hand and she was marking the odd thing written in the book. She was so entranced by her task that she didn’t even notice some of her friends sitting down at her table.

“Whatcha reading Levy?” asked Lucy from across the table. Silently Levy lifted the book so that she could read the title.

“’101 Common and Rare Metals Found Throughout Fiore’? Why are you reading that?” asked Gray.

“This is my favorite book in my collection. It’s actually the first book I ever got from a dear friend of mine.” Levy looked up from her book to smile at her friends, “It’s very important to me.”

“Who gave it to you? Was it someone in the guild?” Erza looked questionably from beside the bluenette.

Levy shook her head, “No, I met him before I joined the guild. He’s actually the one who convinced me to join Fairy Tail.”

“Why didn’t he join with you?” Natsu asked from beside Lucy.

“He was still looking for his father. He’s a dragon slayer like you Natsu; his dragon also disappeared. When Master Makarov caught us with stolen goods, we realized how dangerous the life we were living could be. He convinced me to wait for him at the guild until he could join me.” Levy smile, clutching her book closer to her chest.

“Have you heard from him since?” questioned Gray.

Levy shrugged, “Every once in a while I get a book or two outside my front door. They don’t have a note or anything, but I’m sure they’re from him.”

“How do you know he’s going to come back for you?” asked Natsu. He ignored Lucy’s cry of ‘Natsu!’ “I mean, it’s been what? Ten years?”

Levy laughed, “It’s okay Lucy, I don’t mind. I know he’ll come for me because we’re life-mates. It’s the only reason I let him go without me.”

Natsu’s eyes widened ask Lucy turned to her best friend, “What do you mean by ‘life-mates?”

Instead of Levy, it was Natsu who answered, “Dragons and Dragon Slayers only have one mate in their lifetime. Once the mate is chosen they with either be with that person or no one at all. It’s rare for a bond to be chosen at such a young age. Did you accept already?”

Smiling, Levy nodded, “Yup! And that’s why I know he’ll come back, he belongs to me as much as I belong to him.”

After that the group of friends began to talk about their recent missions, Lucy complained about not having enough money for rent. The knowledge that Levy and an unknown boy were bonded soon left their minds.

-line break-

A week had passed since Levy’s big reveal about her childhood friend and the guild was as rowdy as ever. Everyone fell silent as the doors slammed open however.

A tall muscular man entered the guildhall. His black hair was long and messy, reaching the middle of his back. His clothing was all black excluding his white pants and an orange ribbon tied around his right bicep, which had long scars on it. (It’s the outfit he’s wearing when he first enters in the anime) Simple round studs adorned his face and arms; three sat above each eye in place of eyebrows. Red eyes scanned the room and rested on Levy, causing him to smirk.

“Gijiji.” Beaming, Levy ran towards the scary man and jumped into his arms.

“Gajeel!” He caught her and hugged her tightly.

“Sorry it took me so long, Shrimp.”

Levy just shook her head. It didn’t matter that it took him ten years, her dragon was finally home.


End file.
